


I'm sorry

by DankMemes_BrokenDreams



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, ish, this is really random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankMemes_BrokenDreams/pseuds/DankMemes_BrokenDreams
Summary: Ouma does something really OOC but I had this idea and I had to write it





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez this seemed longer than 500 words  
> Whatever  
> Anyway I wanted to write something that was my chat fanfic so whats better than making my best boy suffer? Heheh..I hope you all enjoy (this is one of my first attempts at something angsty so sorry if its bad lmao)

Take me instead!" Tears were streaming down his face as the yell erupted from his throat "Please!" His body trembled with every breath.  
The spawn of Satan himself turned his head towards him, grinning all the while.  
"Hmmm?~ what did you just say, Kokichi?~"  
"I-I said...take me instead" he responded, his voice shaking.  
"Ouma-Kun?" Saihara asked.  
"W-Wait! Ouma-kun shouldn't die! It was Gonta who killed her!" Gonta countered, eyes darting around in confusion.  
"I might take you instead..." Monokuma continued. "If you beg~" Oumas amethyst eyes flicked from Monokuma, to Gonta, then back to Monokuma. He took a breath, wiped his eyes, and went on his knees.  
"Ouma..kun...?" Gonta stared at him, eyes panicked.  
"Please. Please Monokuma, please...just take me-...let me go instead."  
"Wait, Ouma-Kun stop!! It was Gonta who killed her, Gonta should be punished, not you!"  
"It's my fault, Gonta. You may have killed her, but I made the plan. I made you do that." He responded, almost bitterly. Before Gonta could say anything else, Monokuma laughed his signature laugh and shouted. "Alrighty then! Let's give it everything we've got!"  
"I'm so sorry Gonta..."  
"G-Gonta is sorry too!"  
"itsssss punishment time!" Kokichi got up and followed Monokuma. He turned back, looked at his fellow classmates, and said  
"I'm sorry..for being stupid." Ouma smiled, and let himself get dragged into the darkness. 

\-----------------------------------

Darkness.  
He's tied to something, a wooden stick, or something, he thinks. He struggles against the rope. whats going on? What's happening? he tries to turn his head, but he can't. Something comes into view, something black and white. Everything is blurry. He assumes that's because of his tears. The things get closer. They're...Monokumas? Wearing scarves. Checkered scarves. His breath hitches as he realized what this is supposed to be. D.I.C.E. his own organization...is what will kill him. The Monokumas suddenly have guns. He's going to...  
He's going to die  
Alone  
The first Monokuma shoots him in the left shoulder.  
He screams out for no one in particular, tears welling up in his eyes. He can hear the faint screaming from Gonta, yelling to him. The chain link fence separating everyone from Kokichi shakes.  
The second monokuma shoots him in the right shoulder.  
"Gonta!!!" He screams at the top of his lungs. He struggles against the ropes some more, causing blood to drip down his wrists. His frail body trembles even more. He sobs.  
Regret  
So much regret  
The third Monokuma shoots him in the left knee.  
The fourth Monokuma shoots him in the right knee immediately after. He screams again. He can also now hear What Gonta is screaming to him.  
"Gonta is sorry! Gonta is so sorry!"  
He closed his eyes and smiled. Tears are streaming down his face, but he doesn't care.  
It hurts  
It hurts so much  
He deserves this  
He deserves to die  
He smiles bigger  
The fifth Monokuma shoots him in the hearth.  
It's over  
It's done  
He's dead  
finally


End file.
